Talented Tongue
by trulywicked
Summary: Kakashi sets up a picnic for Team 7 and Naruto displays an unknown talent with his tongue. Pairing is SasuNaru.


Hiya! I got bit by a plot dust bunny in a very embarrasing place last night so I had to write this little one shot. I'm rating it M to be on the safe side though I think is more of a T-rated ficlet. This takes place before Sasuke left and before Sakura became tolerable and has no relation whatsoever to my fic "Why Orange?".

**WARNING:**This is SasuNaru and has a kissing scene between two boys so if you don't like gay relationships or SasuNaru then use the very useful back button now please. If you read anyway no flames on the pairing please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and never will unfortunatly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi had decided that his team needed a break and had set a picnic up. Of course Sakura tried to engineer things so that she was sitting right next to Sasuke but Kakashi made her sit between himself and Naruto, much to her dismay. Sasuke and Naruto had been getting along amazingly well the entire day. Insults had been down to a minimum, there hadn't been an argument all day, Sasuke was actually keeping up a conversation with out scowling constantly, and Naruto wasn't yelling out every few minutes.

Kakashi was more than pleased by how peaceful the day had been. While Naruto was finishing a story about Jiraya getting caught peeping, the jonin took out a cake that Iruka had made. It had white frosting and a single cherry with a stem on top.

"Okay Team 7 time for dessert."

Naruto looked at the cake, "Ne Kakashi0sensei can I have the cherry?"

"Sure Naruto."

The blond grinned and plucked the cherry off the cake, popping the whole thing, stem and all, in his mouth. Sakura stared at him in disgust while his mouth was moving, "I know you'll eat anything Naruto but that's ridiculous."

Sasuke glared at her and Kakashi shot her a disapproving look but Naruto just looke at her amusedly and stuck out his tongue. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the object on Naruto's tongue, "Dobe what is that?"

Naruto took it off his tongue and held it up, "It's the cherry stem."

Kakashi peered at it curiously, "You tied it in a knot with your tongue?"

"Yup!"

Sakura gawked in disbelief, "That's why you wanted the cherry?"

He grinned and nodded.

"You're such an idiot!"

Naruto waited until Sasuke took a sip of his soda then said, "Maybe but you should see what else I can do with my tongue."

Sasuke choked and spit sode all over Sakura while Kakashi watched and laughed.

Sasuke glared at Naruto warningly, "Dobe."

Naruto, as usual, completely ignore the warning, leaned forward, and kissed Sasuke in front of Kakashi, who raised an eyebrow in mild surprise, and Sakura, who picthed a fit.

As Naruto pulled away, Sakura stared in horror at the string of saliva that stretched between the two boy's mouths. Then she screeched, "Never touch Sasuke-kun like that you freak!"

She slugged Naruto, sending him crashing into a tree five feet away. Before Kakashi could repremand her, Sasuke caught her wrist in a bone-crushing grip, glared at her Sharingan blazing, and snarled at her in a low viscious tone, "If you ever hit Naruto again or even look at him the wrong way, I'll rip your arms off and beat you to death with them. Understand?"

Sakura managed a terrified nod and Sasuke flung her wrist away from him like it was a peice of slimy garbage. He walked over to Naruto Sharingan fading.

Sasuke knelt down and helped Naruto sit up, "You okay?"

Naruto winced at the pain in his cheek and side where he'd hit the tree but said, "I'm fine just a little bruised."

Sasuke leaned in to whisper seductively, "Then let's go home so I can make you feel better. I'm rather talented with my tongue as you well know."

Naruto blushed and left with the ravenette, walking towards the Uchiha compound.

Kakashi watched them go with amusement before turning towards Sakura and flaying her bloody with well chosen viscious words. It was rather satisfying watching the selfish girl cringe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

S'okay did you like it?

**Itachi:**Where did that come from?

**T.W.:**Well I was practiceing tying cherry stems into knots with my tongue when I heard someone in a movie say 'You should see what else I can do with my hands' and so the plot dust bunny bit me in the butt and this one-shot was born.

**Sai:**Wait a sec. You can tie cherry stem into knots with your tongue?

**T.W.:**Yeah and I can also unwrap Starburst wrappers with my mouth.

**Itachi:**You badly need a hobby.

**T.W.:**Considering what your hobbies are I'll stick to cherry stems, Starburst wrappers, and writing fanfiction thanks.

**Itachi:**You wouldn't jump at the chance to take up one particular hobby of mine(whispers hobby into T.W.'s ear)

**T.W.:**Are you offering?

**Itachi:**No

**T.W.:**Then no, it'd be suicidal.

**Sai:**What would be suicidal?

**T.W.:**Nothing you need to worry about. Well let me know what you thought of this little one shot. Like it? Despise it? Please review if you can, even flames make me happy. Ja ne!


End file.
